Memoirs Never Forgotten
by humbleblossom
Summary: After not seeing Syaoran for over 10 years Sakura sets off for a new chapter in her life at a prestigious university in Hong Kong. The only thing that keeps her going and makes her happy is an adorable little 4 year old. Two Shot. Full summary inside.
1. 10 Years

**Author's Note:** Hey guys this is going to be a two-shot! This is my second story and I'm so excited to bring it to you. I hope everyone likes it please Read and review! No Flames

I would also like to thank my beta **Wings of Wind** for all your help you're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

Sakura is 22 years old

Nadeshiko is 4 years old

Touya is 30 years old

Summary- After not seeing Syaoran for over 10 years and finished with her undergrad degree, Sakura sets off for a new chapter in her life at a prestigious University in Hong Kong. The only thing that keeps her going and makes her happy is an adorable little 4 year old.

* * *

><p><strong>Memoirs Never Forgotten<strong>

Chapter 1 - 10 years

It's been ten years since I've seen him. I missed him so much but we haven't even spoken once in those ten years. After I captured the last card he still came back to Japan a few times and he even told me that he loved me, but I guess that wasn't enough to make him stay. Finally on one of the trips to visit me in Japan, he told me that he needed to start his final training to take over the Li clan permanently and that he wouldn't be able to talk to me for a while. I just didn't realize that a while would be more than ten years. It's been so long that he had probably forgotten about me.

Today's the day I started my new life, I had been studying at Tokyo University and I had just received my undergrad in archaeology following in my fathers foot steps and I had been accepted with a full ride into a very highly ranked program in Hong Kong for my masters degree and today is the day I start on my new journey. I had already moved in with my brother Touya who had moved to Hong Kong two years ago after opening a restaurant franchise that was sweeping across Asia.

But lying in bed, all I could think about was how close Syaoran was. His family lived here in Hong Kong and yet he was so far away because I would never see him again. He had forgotten about me and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Wake up, wake up, breakfast is ready!" said a small 4 year old girl named Nadeshiko, she was my sunshine the reason I could still put a smile on my face. She was named after my late mother and I loved her very much. With her beautiful light purplish grey hair and emerald eyes, she was the spiting image of my late mother.

Sakura smiled and said, "Oh sweetheart, I'll be right there, why don't you go downstairs and see if Touya needs any help."

When she left I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Looking into the mirror Sakura sighed and whispered, "Syaoran."

Walking down the stairs Sakura greeted her brother and sat down to have breakfast, when she finished Sakura took everyone's dishes to the sink and cleaned them.

"So what are you two doing today?" asked Touya as Sakura sat back down at the dinning room table.

"I don't know, Nadeshiko, what do you want to do today?" asked Sakura smiling at the little girl.

"Park, park, park!" said Nadeshiko as she jumped up into Sakura's lap.

"Well looks like someone already knows where they want to go today." laughed Touya, "What park will you be going to?"

"Hmm I think we'll go to Torya Park," said Sakura as she tickled Nadeshiko, "what do you think about that hmm?"

Laughing from the Sakura's surprise attack, Nadeshiko answered, "Yes, please.. stop.. hahaha please stop…"

"Okay okay… " giggled Sakura as she stopped. "Go get dressed love." said Sakura giving Nadeshiko a kiss as she jumped down.

"Ok!" smiled Nadeshiko as she ran off.

Touya laughed at the exchange between the two.

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

"Nothing it's just… you're so good with kids and its scary how much alike you too are. Its like she's a mini Sakura… I hope she doesn't start stomp my foot." said an amused Touya.

"Well of course silly brother, I do love her so much and she loves me back. It's easy to have fun with her and… as you have pointed out just now, she might as well be a mini-me, and if she is, don't forget we can conspire against you one of these days." said Sakura with a smirk.

"She's a good kid and she's not going to follow you to conspire against me… ever!" said Touya.

"Yes she will… just you wait and see," laughed Sakura as she asked, "Will you be joining us at the park?"

"Maybe but a bit later I have some emails to send." replied Touya.

"Alright, just give me a call if you need me for anything." smiled Sakura.

Touya's cell phone then started ringing, "Oh hold on, I think that's Kaho."

"Okay, no problem. We'll be leaving anyway, as soon as Nadeshiko comes back down." said Sakura.

"Okay." smiled Touya as he answered his wife's call. Touya and Kaho Mizuki had been married for 6 years now and Kaho had been in Japan visiting her family for a few days.

As Sakura got up from the table, Nadeshiko ran back down the stairs and into Sakura's arms.

"All ready to go princess?" asked Sakura.

"Yup!" answered Nadeshiko.

"Ok, say bye bye." said Sakura.

"Bye bye!" Nadeshiko waved good-bye to Touya, as the latter responded with a wave

Walking to the park while still holding Nadeshiko, Sakura smiled at how happy Nadeshiko looked. I remember when I was _that_ happy. Sakura remembered all the good times Tomoyo, Syoaran and she had when they were kids.

When they finally made it to the park Sakura smiled as she put Nadeshiko down and the latter immediately ran to the playground. She stood watching her play. As Sakura watched she got a text message from Tomoyo. _"Sakura-chan! I'm making _lots _of new clothes for my darling little Nadeshiko. I'm coming to Hong Kong next week I'll bring everything!" texted Tomoyo excitedly._

"_Ok Tomoyo, just don't go overboard, we don't want to spoil her! Remember!" _replied Sakura amusedly.

"_Of course, whatever you say."_ replied Tomoyo, dropping the hints that she will do the exact opposite of what Sakura told her to do.

"_Oh dear…_" thought Sakura.

Tomoyo had, after all started her own fashion line during high school, Sakura being her model and she went to school for design at Tokyo University. She managed to make her first million even before her first semester finished.

Sakura's phone beeped, signaling a new incoming text. _"Oh, I almost forgot! I need you to model my next line okay Sakura? thanks bye ttyl"_

"_Tomoyo!"_ Sakura texted back but she knew there was no changing her mind. "Not again…" thought Sakura.

"Sakura…? Sakura Kinomoto? asked a voice on Sakura left side.

As she looked up, her emerald eyes met a pair of amber ones.

An incredibly handsome man with messy dark brown hair and the deepest amber eyes was staring at her. Sakura hadn't seen anyone as handsome as him for 10 years.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura… It _is_ you." the man said softly and all of a sudden she was pulled into his warm embrace.

"Sakura." said the stranger in a soft whisper.

"What, what's going on?" said Sakura in confusion

She was confused but at the same time that man's presence, it felt so familiar to her and for some reason Sakura closed her eyes and hugged the man back. When she was finally released Sakura looked at him again.

That face, those eyes… they're so familiar. Her eyes widened in realization, but it can't be. Sakura gazed at the man, tears filling her eyes.

"S...S… Syoaran?" asked Sakura slowly, not believing it.

"Yes, Sakura it's me." said Syaoran.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "But I can't believe it, it's been ten years."

"I know." Syaoran lowered his head. "I'm so sorry Sakura. It's just… I went into seclusion and I wasn't even allowed to speak with my own mother. I was in seclusion for 6 years training and then when I got out, my mother sent me straight to England for university with specific instructions on not to contact anyone until I was finished, I got back two days ago I was on my way to…

Sakura interrupted him "Syaoran I…"

Suddenly there was a loud cry coming from the side and they both turned to see what was going on. Nadeshiko was running towards them crying with a scraped knee.

"Oh… sweetheart what happened?" asked Sakura as she wiped the tears from her face and picked up Nadeshiko.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the little girl and the affection Sakura and her shared.

"I fell!" wailed Nadeshiko.

"You poor baby." said Sakura giving her a kiss trying to make her feel better and stop her from crying.

Suddenly there was a piece on gum in front of Nadeshiko, making her stop crying looking confused at what was happening.

"Here, have this, it will make you feel better." said Syaoran holding out the piece of gum.

Nadeshiko accepted the gum happily with a smile. "Now, what do you say?" asked Sakura.

"Umm… thank you mister!" said Nadeshiko wiping some of her tears.

"You're very welcome lovely lady. What's your name?" asked Syaoran with a sad smile.

Nadeshiko looked at Sakura for reassurance and Sakura just nodded her head. "Nadeshiko."

"What a pretty name for such a pretty girl." said Syaoran.

Nadeshiko smiled at this becoming more comfortable.

"Thank you Mr?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Li, but you can call me Syaoran." smiled Syaoran in reply.

"I was named after my grandmother! She was so beautiful and we have lots of her pictures!" said Nadeshiko out of excitement. Sakura just smiled as she put a band aid from her purse into Nadeshiko's hurt knee.

"There, you're all fine. Why don't you go and play, Mr. Li and I have to talk." said Sakura giving Nadeshiko a kiss on the nose.

"Okay!" smiled Nadeshiko, "Thank you for the gum Uncle Syaoran" said Nadeshiko as she hugged Syaoran's leg and ran away to the play set.

As she watched her run away Sakura sighed.

Syaoran's eyes shined with unshed tears as he asked, "Sakura, is that… your daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note-<strong> Chapter 1 is done! One more chapter to go I hope everyone liked it please review it means a lot to me! No flames please. I will post the second half later this week.


	2. Gum Wrapper

**Author's ****Note:** Second part of the two-shot! I hope everyone likes it. Please read and review! No Flames

Thank you all for the responses I got on this story!

For everyone who added it to their Story Alerts thanks! amwick, dfackler12, elfenknight, Hiikary Li, MaybeImInsane, NollasBlack, r0mantic at heart, ramsha05, Rima Mashiro11, sesshomaru-sama's lover, and uhguhg.

And for everyone who added it to their favorites list thanks! amwick, Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li, dfackler12, and Forever In The Fire.

Review Replies

**Ciel ****Phantomhive ****XiaoLang ****Li**- haha read the find out! Thanks for the review.

**Kia-**I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review.

**the ****cherry ****tree**- Oh good one! Adopted hmm… read and find out thanks for the review!

**sakurablossom729****-** Thanks I'm glad you think it's cute! Read and find out and thanks for the review!

**NollasBlack****-**haha thanks for the review read and find out who this cute little 4 year old really is…

**Forever ****In ****The ****Fire****-** Yeah it would be mine too. Thanks for the review!

Also check out my other story **Secret ****Admirer** Chapter 10 with be up soon I just finished it!

I would also like to thank my beta **Wings ****of ****Wind** for all your help, you're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its character.

Sakura is 22 years old

Nadeshiko is 4 years old

Touya is 30 years old

Syaoran is 23 years old

* * *

><p><strong>Memoirs Never Forgotten <strong>

Chapter 2 – Gum Wrapper

This made Sakura blush deep red, "Hmm it's…."

"Daddy!" yelled Nadeshiko happily.

At Nadeshiko words, Syaoran's face turned serious and his eyes glared in the direction Nadeshiko was running. She ran and jumped into a man's arms and laughed.

The tall man walked over, still holding Nadeshiko.

As they walked over Syaorans heart slowly broke.

When they finally stood face to face Syaoran gasped in surprise.

"Uncle Syaoran, Uncle Syaoran, this is my daddy! Do you know him too?" asked a curious Nadeshiko.

"Yes I do." said Syaoran with a smirk on his face.

"Wait you didn't tell me how you know Aunty Sakura yet?" said a confused Nadeshiko with a cute childlike expression.

"We were friends a long time ago, Love, before you were born." smiled Sakura with a hint of sadness. "And well, as you can see Syaoran, I'm just babysitting." said Sakura softly.

"Just friends." huffed Nadeshiko.

Laughing Touya said, "Dear child what did your Aunt Tomoyo have been teaching you?"

"What do you mean?" said a confused Nadeshiko.

"It means you are just like your Aunt Tomoyo, now Sakura, can you please hold my daughter for a while?" said Touya.

"Hmm? Okay." said Sakura as she reached for Nadeshiko and pulled her into her arms.

"I have to kill this baka now if you'll excuse us." said Touya as he started at Syaoran ready to kill and started punching him.

"Touya!" screamed Sakura as like quickly put Nadeshiko down and jumped in front of Syaoran stopping Touya advance, "What are you doing?" said Sakura as she looked at the damage Touya had done to Syaoran, "And you why didn't you block anything Syaoran?"

"Because I deserve it." said Syaoran.

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

"I left you Sakura. I should have never left you and a minute ago I thought you… you found someone else. Please tell me you still love me because I don't think I can live without you another day." said Syaoran with tears in his eyes.

"What?" said a shocked Sakura.

"See, Sakura? He wants me to hit him. So move out of the way." said an angry Touya.

Sakura gave him a deadly look, "Touya!"

Touya rolled his eyes and went to pick up Nadeshiko, who was confused by this turn of events.

"Sakura, I love you." said Syaoran.

Sakura looked into his amber eyes, tears spilling from her own emerald eyes.

"I love you too… I always have and I always will." replied Sakura.

"Thank god." said Syaoran as he took Sakura in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I'm never leaving you again."

Now sitting in her fuming father's arms, Nadeshiko giggled and with a pout said, "Aunt Tomoyo is going to be so mad I didn't bring my new present, the video camera she got me."

"I swear what are you and Tomoyo telling this child, Sakura?" sighed Touya.

Sakura laughed at Touya, still in Syaoran's arms.

"Nadeshiko," said Syaoran, "what do you say about being a flower girl?"

The biggest wide eyes ever could be seen on the little 4 year old as she nodded her head in great enthusiasm and she said, "Aunt Tomoyo is going to make my dress!"

"See she's not that much like me." said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Touya.

"She likes getting dressed up in Tomoyo's creations." laughed Sakura.

"But you are going to let Tomoyo make your wedding dress aren't you?" asked Syaoran.

Wide eyed Sakura turned to face Syaoran.

"You know she would kill me if you didn't." said Syaoran with a smile.

"Syaoran Li, you haven't even asked me to marry you!" said Sakura with her hands on her hips.

Syaoran suddenly felt a pull on his pants looking down he saw Nadeshiko holding a ring made from the wrapper of the gum he had given her with a grin on her face

Grinning Syaoran said, "Don't mind if I do." taking the makeshift ring from her.

"Aunt Sakura can I see your telephone please." begged a cute looking Nadeshiko.

"Of course." said Sakura confused. Nadeshiko took the phone Sakura handed her and Syaoran helped press the record button and then saying into the camera lens, "you're welcome Tomoyo."

Then turning to a confused Sakura, Syaoran got down on one knee, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

As soon as Syaoran got on one knee Sakura started crying she could not believe this was happening, it was a roaster coaster ride of emotions in one day. Even these past 10 years had been hell thinking of her love for Syaoran everyday of her life for the past 10 years and missing him just as much as the first day he left. Never knowing if he would come back but always hoping that he still loved her and that he would return to her one day.

"Yes." said Sakura quietly.

As Syaoran came up she meet him half way and they kissed putting everything they longed for for the past 10 years into one fateful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors <strong>**Note-** The second half is done! Please review it means a lot to me! No flames please. I hope everyone liked it if I get enough reviews for this two shot I might think of another one!

Thanks for reading the authors note I'm going to add this little bit for those who read the authors note! My beta said I should add this in and she wrote most of it thanks **Wings ****of ****Wind**!

* * *

><p>After Syaoran and Sakura parted Touya came down on Syaoran in all his fury taking him by the shirt and starting to threaten him. However Sakura and Nadeshiko managed to cool Touya down but he was back to his 'kill-the-brat' mode again in no time. Deep down, Touya knew that Syaoran was meant for Sakura after all, but that wouldn't stop him from threatening to kill Syaoran if he ever made Sakura unhappy.<p>

And Syaoran never did.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who put me on their author alert list!<p>

dfackler12, MaidenAlice, Nirvana of Darkness, , StarStarStarGirl, Wings of Wind, and Xandra-Chan Keeper of the Clow.

Everyone please let me know how you liked the ending!


End file.
